Kiss Near, Mello
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Idea from the song 'Kiss the girl.'. This is about Mello and Near's first kiss plus a little extra. Not much you can really say about it. This is my birthday present to myself because I felt like it. Enjoy!


Mello's P.O.V.

Whammys is having a party, just for the heck of it, and its pretty awesome.

Loud music, many different colored lights and so many people hanging or dancing together.

It's fun and definitely one way to unwind and relax for a little while.

I am dancing with Matt and I laugh as he gets his feet tangled making himself fall on his butt. I sway my hips and move my arms in a way that I'm sure I'd have many fan girls doing their annoying fan girl screams. I glance to the side as Matt spots a big boobed girl that he leaves to go after. I spot Near when I look past some people, he is just leaning against a wall by a corner.

His legs are crossed but out in front of him supporting him against the wall. His arms are crossed over his chest and he looks like he's just staring off into the distance. The lights almost seem to make him look like an angel.

I can see that Linda is somewhat hovering by Near and she keeps looking his way only to look away.

She inches closer to Near as if in hopes he will ask her to dance.

I growl but don't make a move to stop her.

Years of denying it has made me realize theres no point in denying it.

I, Mihael Keehl, am in love with Near.

But theres no way I could ever admit it to anyone else.

"Go for it Mello." Matt's voice suddenly is behind me.

I look over my shoulder at him. "What are you talking about Matt?"

"I mean you should go after Near and take your chance. You have to do it soon before someone." Cough."Linda."Cough. "Takes him away. Yes it is obvious that you like Near. So just go and tell him or even better kiss him then tell him."

"Matt…." I know best friends are supposed to cheer you on no matter what…. But it still feels nice to know that he supports me like that.

About three boys behind Matt turn to us and join in the conversation.

"Go for it Mello. We all know how you really feel."

"Everyone knows that you like Near. Stop being stubborn and go for it!"

"You can do it if you try."

I smile and nod with determination. I turn my head back to face Near and I take a deep breath before heading towards Near. I try to think of what to say to him as I walk towards him.

Near doesn't notice until I am really close. Then he turns to look at me with those adorable wide eyes.

I stop a little bit in front of him. "Uh Near…" All the things I thought of saying to him fly out the window now that I am standing here with him.

"Yes Mello?" He tilts his head ever so slightly to the side.

"I…..I…." I don't know how to tell you this!

He keeps silently watching me as I try to figure out what to say and how to say it.

I'm having trouble with this!

The song changes to a song that is pretty much telling me to just kiss Near, think its called Kiss the girl or something like that.

The music, the noise, the movements become some unimportant and distant as our eyes lock.

The heart deep inside me beating hard and fast, these eyes in my sockets are transfixed on my target plus the instincts all scream to go for it.

I move closer to him. "I'm really super scared right now." I mummer.

"Maybe thats a good thing?" He asks innocently.

Oh screw it!

I grab his shirt collar and pull him towards me away from the wall. I quickly lean in and put my lips firmly on top of his lips. I close my eyes to slits as I move my lips over his, kissing him.

He freezes and his eyes stay wide open.

I pull away. "I love you Near."

Nothing just wide eyes staring at me.

I let go of him and open my eyes back to normal. "Um….. Never mind….. I was just being stupid." I turn ready to run away but after my first step I feel him gently grab my sleeve just hard enough to get my attention. I stop and turn to him fully, letting my sleeve slip out of his grip.

He doesn't say anything but he comes closer to me and leans in or well slightly upwards. He closes his eyes and presses his lips against my own for only a few seconds.

For those few seconds I am frozen with eyes full of shock.

He pulls away and opens his eyes looking into my eyes. "I…..I love you Mello." He responds.

I blink then smile and wrap my arms around his waist. "That's good." I kiss him again and he kisses back.

We kiss for a few seconds before breaking apart.

I let go of him and take a few steps back.

The DJ suddenly stops the music. "Now then a new couple that we all have been waiting to see."

All lights go out and a spot light shines on me and Near.

The DJ then continues while me and Near are trying to figure out whats going on. "The next song is going to be dedicated to them!"

A slow song starts.

I glance around and quickly spot Matt and understand this was all a set up by everyone at Whammys to get me and Near together.

Matt is giving it away in the look hes got.

I turn to Near and I hold out my hand towards him. "Near of Whammys house will you come dance with me?"

He smiles happily for the very first time that I have seen. "Mello who is also from Whammys. "To your question." He reaches over and puts his hand in mine. "I say yes."

I hold his hand and lead him to the dance floor.

The others make a circle around us.

Near is blushing and trying to hide it but making himself look really embaressd.

I wrap my arm around Nears waist and take his hand that I'm holding to the side a little.

Near lets me and puts his free hand on my shoulder.

We start dancing to the slow music with everyone cheering us on.

Near looks up to me and I give him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about them." I tell him only loud enough so only he hears. "It's alright. Just concentrate on only me like its just us."

He nods very softly and does as I tell him.

We continue to dance both concentrating on each other and I make sure we don't hit anyone out of the corner of my eyes.

I even have him do some twirls but only like two.

Once the song finally ends we stop dancing and drop our arms.

The lights come back on and everyone around us is cheering and clapping.

Both me and Near blush slightly.

"You're beautiful. Always have been and always will be." I tell him.

He blushes a touch more. "So are you. You are like an angel. An addictive angel."

I lean in and we kiss making everyone cheer louder.

"Now lets get the slow dances for all couples out there!" The DJ puts on a different slow song for slow dancing.

I break the kiss and smile at him gaining the same look back.

We share another dance along with the others all dancing again now but a slow dance now.

A year later…

Near has been showing some emotion since he started to date me.

It's a little but its something and I like his face when he blushes or smiles or….. well getting off topic.

Anyways!

I open the door to Matt's room.

"Matt." I call in his room.

"Yo." He looks to me away from his thoughtful staring at his gaming console, most likely trying to choose which game he wants to beat for the thousandth time.

"Can you do me a favor and help me with something. I need help on picking something out and its very important." I ask him.

"Of course!" He jumps to his feet.

"Great thanks. Meet me at the front doors. I just need to tell Rodger something quickly." I leave his room.

"Yes captain." He replies most likely with that goofy grin of his.

I walk over to Rodgers office and peek in.

Rodger looks up from whatever he is writing. "Ah Mello. What can I do for you?"

I walk into his office and stand in front of his desk. "Listen I need you to throw another party tomorrow. I want to do something important there." I take a sheet of paper out of my pocket. "Heres the reason and plan I have so far. Just don't let Near know. You can tell others but Near can't know whats going to happen."

Rodger looks over the writing on the sheet of paper with a growing grin and he nods. "Will do."

"Thanks." I leave his office and head to the front doors.

Matt is waiting about to pull out his DS.

I approach him. "Lets go Matt. This needs all of our attention."

He nods and follows me off the orphanages grounds into town.

We walk into a store and the lady looks to us with a smile.

"Welcome to Angel's shop. Names Alice, how may I help you today?" She is just some blonde girl with that all prettied up face with shit tons of makeup and looking as slutty you can get at work.

"I have something important I am looking for." I tell her as I look inside the cases. "I think that one. Matt?" I turn to him.

He stops staring at the girl and comes over to my side, he looks in and says thoughtfully. "That's a good one but theres also this one." He points to a different spot in the case through the glass.

"Hmmmm…" I look at where hes pointing. "I like whats right beside it though."

"You're right!" Matt nods. "Its perfect!"

"Great then that's what we are getting." I nod.

The very next day….. Near and Mello's one year anniversary since they confessed their love and started dating…..

The dance is on now and it's almost identical to the dance me and Near confessed at. But this dance everyone, But Near of course, know what I'm planning to do.

I walk into the dance and look around for the one I desperately want to see.

There he is!

He is walking around but staying away from the crowds. He hasn't seen me yet.

Good.

I have avoided him all day until what I am going to do soon.

Matt comes up beside me. "Good. He's here." He says watching Near.

I move him behind a crowd so Near doesn't see us. "This is nerve racking." I sigh after a deep breath.

"But you'll be able to do it. Just go for it when it's time." Matt pats me on the back. "I'll tell DJ that he is to do it once this or the next song ends." He thn disappears into the crowd.

I move around to my spot making sure Near doesn't see me. I reach into my pocket letting my hands brush against the content inside.

The song seems to take forever to end as my heart pounds in my head.

The lights go out and I see someone being taken to the center of the room to be left there.

I can't see well since my eyes haven't adjusted.

"Ladies and gentlemen. As you all know there is a reason to this party. To celebrate a very special thing that is going to take place. Time to get it started." He says with the smirk entering his voice.

The spot light shines on Near who is the one in the middle of the room.

He looks confused.

I take my hand out of my pocket and approach him entering the spotlight from the darkness.

He stares at my face watching me.

I move close to him and take his hands in both of mine brining them up to chest level for me. "Near. It's now been a year since we started dating as I'm know you know. But this day is going to be more special then you could ever know." I smile and kneel to one knee. I hold his hands gently with one hand while moving the other to my pocket taking out the little navy blue box. I open it and show whats inside to Near. "Near. Will you do the honor of marrying me?" I ask.

Nears face is so surprised. He moves his hands away from mine and to his mouth in surprise but in the super happy way. He nods and blushes slightly.

I smile happily and stand back up. I gently take his left hand and I take the ring out of the box. I slip it onto his ring finger and I love how it looks on him!

The ring is a whitish grey ring with a diamond heart on the top.

We kiss as the cheers explode around us that started just as I put the ring on Nears finger.

This day has turned out to be so amazing despite my nervousness at first.

After that day me and Near plan our wedding together.

I even got him to agree to wear a dress!

So now a month later it is the big day and as we get ready before we walk into that place in the church.

(AN: I haven't been to a wedding since I was like ten aka six years ago. So forgive me if I do this wrong. Thank you.)

I fix my tie and look at myself in the mirror. I smile as I imagine Near walking down the aisle in his dress.

We even invited Nears siblings.

I look to Matt as he enters the room I am in.

He is wearing his own suit. "Hey bud." He smiles. "How are you doing?"

"Great." I grin at him.

"That's good. Big day and usually people are nervous." He comes over and looks me over. "Looks good." He nods and winks at me.

I laugh and punch him in the arm. "Oh come on! Thinking about Near becoming mine forever takes away those nervous feelings.

He grins and laughs. "I suppose. Bet you're going to love watching him walk down that isle."

"I will." I already love the thought of it.

Nears P.O.V.

I look at myself in the vanity mirror. I am wearing the dress I went out to get with Matt and two of the girl teachers at Whammy's. I am so nervous right now but I put on a straight face and try to push these nervous feelings away.

My dress is a normal white one. It is a strapless silky dress that is not poofy and it reaches just a little past my ankles. It is a dress with many clear gem small circle gemstones almost all over it except for the chest area up. The chest area of the dress is made of the same silky fabric the rest of the dress is made out of but instead of jewels on it, it has this white netting like fabric for dresses and with it I am wearing some really nice sandals that don't flip flop when I walk. They look like those high heels with just straps for the top part except for the fact that it doesn't have a heel.

My almost identical twin brother, who is wearing a suit, Silver and our younger by three years sister, who is in a beautiful light blue gown, Rai enter the room.

(AN: Please know these two. I pretty much use them in a lot of stories! So I think you should know them. If not they are in example 'Meet Dusk.' And other stories. Thanks.)

I turn to them and smile. "Hey you two."

"Hey Nate." Silver comes over to me and we share a quick hug.

"Yay!" Rai jump hugs me and I manage to stay standing barely, she has gotten really strong during the time she stays with the Shadows. "Big brother!"

I smile and hug her back.

After a few seconds she lets go of me. "I am so happy for you."

"Thanks. Someday it'll be your guy's turns doing this with the one you guys really love." I smile.

Rai blushes and Silver laughs.

Silver comes over to me and Rai moves away from me. Silver reaches over and brushes my hair back slightly, adding something to my hair. "My present to you."

I look in the mirror and see a rose hair clip that really looks good on me actually. I turn back to Silver. "Thank you. I love it."

We hug again then Silver makes me sit in a chair.

Rai comes up behind me while Silver moves to bring the mirror over here. "Now mine." Rai says. She reaches around my head and puts a silver necklace around my neck clipping it on in the back.

I look at the charm and see a pair of white gold wings that form a hear with a clear jewel heart in the middle. "I love it Rai. Thanks very much." I love the presents my siblings gave me.

Silver comes back with the mirror and shows me how the necklace looks.

I look in it and see that the two things add just the right touch to my outfit.

We all smile and hug.

A woman pokes her head in. "It's going to be starting in two minuets." She warns us.

Silver and Rai pull away from me as the woman walks away.

"Don't be nervous." Silver tries to help me calm down.

"We support you all the way." Rai adds.

"Thank you very much." I give them both one last hug before they leave to go to their seats in the audience.

The audience really is just Whammy's and my two siblings.

I walk out of the room and to my respectful place. I am going to be walking out there on my own and I take a deep breath. I hold the bouquet of flowers to my chest and pull the wedding veil over my face.

The priest says my cue to come in.

I step inside the church room and the music starts playing.

Everyone is watching me making me feel more nervous.

Mello and the priest wait at the alter and Mello smiles checking me out.

I blush and make it to the alter at the pace I was told to go at.

Mello offers a hand to help me up and I take it allowing him to help me up likea gentleman.

We now stand at the alter together and the priest does most of the talking. We do the part where me and Mello give each other the rings with our vows and everything else we have to do.

The priest smiles as he gently closes his bible. "I pronounce you husband and wife. OR if you prefer husband and husband. You may now knss the bride."

Mello moves the wedding veil out of my face and we meet each other half way into the kiss.

Everyone claps and cheers.

The wedding was perfect.

For our honeymoon Mello took me to a private jet in a limo. He then had us flown to Bali and took me to Ubud Hanging Gardens Hotel and he even got the Panoramic Deluxe Pool Villa. The view and everything that happened there was the most romantic thing I have ever seen and experienced in my life!

I really suggest that place to go to whenever you can.

My life is perfect the way it is.

Mello bought us our own place that we now live in.

We have been talking about our future and what we want to do together and all that.

I wouldn't have it any other way.

The end.

AN:

I'm sorry the wedding and some parts were not detailed. I have my reasons.

One: It is 3 am and I am so tired but so awake. I kind of don't want to be tired on my birthday which technically is today but I guess I will be.

Two: This is a short story. They tend not to be too detailed.

Three: I don't remember much about weddings so I skipped most of it. Sorry.

So with that then it's the end!

Review please. :3 if you want.

Mello.


End file.
